Slash
Slash, właśc. 'Saul Hudson '(ur. 23 lipca 1965 w Londynie) - brytyjski gitarzysta rockowy. Zasłynął przede wszystkim z występów z grupą Guns N’ Roses, której był członkiem w latach 1985–1996 oraz od 2016 do teraz. Od 2003 do 2008 roku był gitarzystą formacji Velvet Revolver. Współpracował także z Michaelem Jacksonem, owocem ich współpracy były utwory: „Black or White”, „Give In to Me”, „D.S.” oraz „Morphine”. Jak sam przyznaje, duży wpływ na jego grę na gitarze miał Jimi Hendrix a także gitarzysta zespołu Black Sabbath - Tony Iommi. W 2004 roku muzyk został sklasyfikowany na 15. miejscu listy 100 najlepszych gitarzystów heavymetalowych wszech czasów według czasopisma „Guitar World”. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodził się w Hampstead, dzielnicy w północnym Londynie. Swoje imię otrzymał po artyście grafiku i karykaturzyście pochodzenia rumuńsko-żydowskiego Saulu Steinbergu. Jego matka Ola Jorjan Hudson (z domu Oliver; 1946–2009; zmarła na raka płuc) była afrykańsko-amerykańską projektantką kostiumów, której klientem był m.in. David Bowie. Jego ojciec, Charles Anthony Hudson, to angielski artysta, który stworzył okładki dla muzyków takich jak Neil Young czy Joni Mitchell. Miał brata, Albiona, zwanego Ashem. Spędził pierwsze pięć lat życia w angielskim Stoke-on-Trent, zanim jego rodzina przeniosła się na stałe do Los Angeles. W szkole rówieśnicy traktowali go jak wyrzutka, gdyż jego charakterystyczny styl nie pasował do wyglądu większości uczniów. Nosił wówczas długie włosy, luźne koszule i jeansy. W latach 70., tuż po rozstaniu się jego rodziców, Slash zamieszkał u babci. W gimnazjum dostał swoją pierwszą gitarę. Była to hiszpańska jednostrunówka, ale taki instrument wystarczył młodemu Slashowi by nauczył się grać. Kariera Jednym z pierwszych utworów, które zagrał, był „Smoke on the Water” zespołu Deep Purple. Duży wpływ na muzykę Slasha mieli tacy wykonawcy jak: Aerosmith, Led Zeppelin, Queen, Eric Clapton oraz The Rolling Stones. Jego ulubionym albumem stał się Rocks zespołu Aerosmith. Wkrótce zaczął poświęcać coraz więcej czasu na grę na gitarze. Grywał nawet po 12 godzin dziennie. Zaczął opuszczać lekcje w szkole Beverly Hills High School, poświęcając nauce gry na tym instrumencie całe dnie. Dzięki temu zyskał popularność w szkole, jednak rzucił edukację nie kończąc 11 klasy. Wkrótce dołączył do zespołu Guns N’ Roses, co przyniosło muzykowi największą popularność. Po światowej trasie koncertowej, w latach 1989-91 pogorszyły się jego problemy z narkotykami, szczególnie z heroiną i kokainą. Razem z Guns N’ Roses nagrał wiele dobrze przyjętych albumów, piosenek, takich jak „November Rain”, czy „Welcome to the Jungle”. W październiku 1996 roku rozstał się z grupą. W 1994 roku założył zespół Slash’s Snakepit, a po jego rozpadzie w 1995 roku kolejny zespół: Slash's Blues Ball. W 1998 roku reaktywował Slash’s Snakepit i grał w nim do 2001 roku. Od 2002 roku gra we własnym zespole, Velvet Revolver. Razem z nim współtworzą go Matt Sorum (były perkusista Guns N’ Roses), Duff McKagan (były basista Guns N’ Roses) i Dave Kushner (były gitarzysta Wasted Youth). W 2002 roku czasopismo „Total Guitar” przedstawiło zestawienie 100 najlepszych gitarzystów (Top 100 Guitarists), w którym Slash zajął 4. miejsce, ustępując tylko Jimiemu Hendriksowi (1), Jimmy’emu Page’owi (2) oraz Ericowi Claptonowi (3). W kwietniu 2010 roku nakładem EMI Label Services i Roadrunner Records ukazał się solowy album gitarzysty zatytułowany Slash. Gościnnie w nagraniach wzięli udział: Ian Astbury, Chris Cornell, Rocco DeLuca, Fergie, Dave Grohl, Myles Kennedy, Kid Rock, Lemmy Kilmister, Adam Levine, Steven Adler, Duff McKagan, Izzy Stradlin, M. Shadows, Ozzy Osbourne, Iggy Pop, Nick Oliveri oraz Andrew Stockdale. Nie zebrał jednak wyłącznie pozytywnych opinii, pojawiło się wiele negatywnych. W maju 2012 do sprzedaży trafił jego drugi studyjny album zatytułowany "Apocaliptic Love", na który występuje z Myles'em Kennedy'm oraz grupą The Conspirators. Wydany został przez wydawnictwo Dik Hayd International, natomiast producentem został również Eric Valentine. Album ten został o wiele lepiej oceniony przez krytyków i dziennikarzy niż debiutancki z 2010. Jego trzeci studyjny album "World on Fire" we współpracy z Kennedy'm oraz The Conspirators został wydany we wrześniu 2014 również przez Dik Hayd International. Zawiera aż 17 utworów, zebrał stosunkowo dobre opinie. W 2016 roku gitarzysta oficjalnie powrócił do Guns N' Roses wraz z basistą Duff'em McKagan'em. Pierwszy wspólny (niezapowiedziany) występ "nowego składu" odbył się 1 kwietnia tego samego roku, podczas którego Axl Rose upadł i złamał nogę. We wrześniu 2018 Hudson, Myles i Conspirators wydali "Living the Dream". Wydawcą albumu jest własna wytwórnia Slasha - Snakepit Records. Życie prywatne Romansował z aktorkami porno - Christy Canyon i Savannah, a także Pamelą Anderson i Bobbie Brown. Spotykał się z Melissą Fisher (1978), Pamelą Manning (1983), Michelle Young (1984), Monique Lewis (1985), Sally McLaughlin (1987-88), Sandrą Scream (1987), Lois Ayres (1987), Traci Lords (1989) i Meegan Hodges (1989). W styczniu 1990 roku poznał Renee Suran, którą poślubił 10 października 1992 roku w Marina del Rey w Kalifornii. W październiku 1997 roku para wzięła rozwód. W 1996 roku spotykał się z Angelą Jones. W październiku 1997 związał się z Perlą Ferrar, którą poślubił 15 października 2001 roku na Hawajach. Mają dwóch synów – Londona Emilio (ur. 28 sierpnia 2002) i Casha Anthony'ego (ur. 23 czerwca 2004). Od października 2014 roku małżeństwo pozostaje w separacji. Ich rozwód miał miejsce w 2018 roku i jego wynikiem było przejęcie połowy majątku gitarzysty przez już byłą żonę, co jest wynikiem niepodpisanej wcześniej intercyzy. W 2008 roku wziął udział w kampanii społecznej sprzeciwiającej się wprowadzeniu w amerykańskim stanie Kalifornia poprawki legislacyjnej zamykającej drogę parom jednopłciowym do zawierania małżeństw (tzw. Propozycja 8). Publikacje *''Slash'', 2008, It Books, ISBN 978-0-06-135143-3 Instrumentarium Dyskografia Albumy solowe Albumy koncertowe Single Inne Wybrana filmografia Nagrody i wyróżnienia Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji